Situations
by Charolette Ink
Summary: It's just those events in life that you don't expect.
1. Report

Soul looked back at his work. He was very happy on how his paper turned out. Confident in his work, Soul decided to present his paper to Maka to make sure everything checked out well with her. Soul felt even Maka would love his paper. If Maka approved, than he would defiantly get an A.

"Hey Maka, could you check this over?" Soul asked his partner.

"Sure," Maka said. "Are you afraid that it's that bad, Soul?"

The demon scythe just rolled his eyes. "Can you just make sure that it's good?"

"I'm just joking around Soul." Maka held the paper in front of her and began to read.

Soul waited for Maka to finish reading his paper. Once Maka was done, she had some criticism. Soul thought it was something small like a few missing commas or a misspelled word. He was way off with that guess. Maka had a change to make almost every part of the paper better. It was as if Soul's paper didn't even relate to the subject.

Soul took his paper back from Maka and went in his room to fix it. Soul re-read his paper and thought, _Thanks Maka. You basically told me my report was a piece of crap._

*.*.*.

A/N: Yay! My first Soul Eater story! I hope all of you reading this enjoyed it. This is based off my summer reading essay. I had my mom look it over to make sure everything was fine, which was a big mistake. She had a problem with _everything_ I wrote. Some of it was understandable and the rest of her critique I barely listened to. I don't mind criticism, but I don't want to hear a long version of, "Your paper sucks. Go rewrite it."

I plan to write more of these drabbles based off of events that happen in my life. Tell me what you all think about it!


	2. Reading

The computer was right there in front of Liz. It was begging her to use it. It wanted her to look up new hairstyles to try. It pleaded to her to find tutorials on elegant nail art.

Liz mustered up her will power. She needed to finish her book and begin her report. The grade for the report counted for as a large margin for the final grades. Liz turned away from her computer hoping if it was out of her sight it would leave her mind as well.

However, that only seemed to make things worse. The computer's call seemed louder now. Now that it was out of the picture, something seemed wrong. It was as if a piece of the puzzle was missing.

Liz marked her page in the book and put it down beside her.

_A few minutes on the computer never hurt anyone,_ she convinced herself.

*.*.*.

A/N: I should be finishing my summer reading, but I wanted to write.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Yelling

"What the hell do you care about that crap for? He sucks another man's balls, get over it jackass!"

Mosquito looked at the door to the room his colleague was residing in. He sighed. What Giriko was yammering on about didn't concern him. Though, Mosquito couldn't help but wonder why Girko was aggravated by whatever homophobe he was watching on the TV. Was he possible trying to tell people something? Was this just his views?

Without another thought, the servant continued down the hall.


	4. Painting

I didn't understand why Kid was staring at the painting. Was it one of those slight tilts to the side only he could see? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Hey Kid, why are you staring at that painting?" I asked.

"It's mocking me, Liz," he answered.

"Of course it is," I said sarcastically. Maybe I was right when I said he was insane.

"Every time I leave the room for an undetermined period of time this particular painting always falls to the ground," Kid further explained. So it's one of those symmetry issues. "It's always this painting. All of the other paintings stay on the wall, but this one wants to fall."

"Are you really going to stand there all day waiting for a painting to fall?" Honestly, this guy has to be crazy if he's going to stare at a painting all day. Then I had an idea. "You know Kid, you could take the painting off on the other side of the wall since this one keeps falling. It'd still be symmetrical then!"

"No, then the painting would win," he said seriously.

I give Kid a look. He's having a fight… with a painting? He really is insane.

*.*.*.

A/N: You all know when you've had that fight with an inanimate object. =)


	5. Review

Maka smiled as she finished her work and posted it. Finally, there was a place she could share her written works without somebody insulting it (namely Soul). The internet is an amazing device, isn't it?

Hours later, Maka decided to go back to the sight to check on her story. She hoped someone had reviewed her work. Even if it was constructive criticism that would still be great. It just meant that someone took the time out of their day to help her become a better author.

Maka looked disappointed at the screen. There were no reviews. She checked the traffic chart to see if anyone had viewed her story. Maka smiled at the results. Over one hundred people had read her story. For a few hours and it being her first story on the site, Maka thought that was pretty good.

Maka checked the reviews one last time in hopes of someone giving their comment. It was nice that people read her story, but she really wanted a review. With a stroke of luck, there was a review.

_Really Maka? You're posting stories online? Writing is even more boring than reading._

Maka glared at the comment, knowing who wrote it. She picked up her book off her bed and left the room. "Hey Soul, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

*.*.*.

A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just started school, so I might not be able to think of more ideas for this or I will be daydreaming in class and there will be a lot more ideas popping into my head.

To my reviewer, glad you like these! As for the length, I actually had this and another chapter written before you reviewed. When I write a new chapter, I'll try to make it a little longer.

Until next time!


	6. Contacts

Contacts, they were something new to try.

_Well, why not,_ Stein thought. _They can't be that hard to put in._

A young Stein had the small containers that held his new contacts. He pealed back the lid to the right eye and placed the soft lens onto his finger. Stein pulled back his eye lids and attempted to insert the contact.

When his finger nearly inserted the lens, Stein blinked. The meister sighed. He adjusted the contact on his finger and tried again. It was only his first time attempting this. The first attempt is the one that's okay to fail at.

Stein tried a second time. Then a third. The a fourth… fifth… sixth…

Several minutes passed and Stein still couldn't put the contact in his eye. He sighed again and placed the contact back into the container. He decided to try the other eye. Once again, Stein had no luck inserting the lens.

"That's it!" Stein said. He grabbed the two containers that held the contacts and threw them away. After that, the young meister left the room.

"I see you had problems." Stein looked over to see his weapon, Spirit.

"I'm never trying that again," Stein stated.

"It couldn't have been that hard."

Stein looked at Spirit seriously. "I'd rather put a screw in my head than attempt to put on those damn lenses again."

Spirit smirked. There was no way Stein was serious about that, but would his meister really follow through with sticking a screw in his head? "Wanna make that a bet?"


	7. Music

Homework sucks. The worst kind of homework was the assignments with multiple open ended questions. You would basically write a report with the length of the answers because if you even left one small detail out, you'd get the entire answer wrong.

Soul sighed. He was getting nowhere with these questions. Five questions open ended questions would take him all night, especially with his procrastination habits. That wasn't even the worst part of the night. After the first assignment, Soul still had to study for tomorrows test. Studying ahead was never a habit he picked up on.

Soul decided to take a break and chose to scroll through his music. He tapped on the shuffle button to see what would come up.

It was piano music, but it wasn't the genre of music he'd play. The music started off going back and forth between a few notes. Then a guitar joined the piano with the same notes.

Soul smirked. He was suddenly determined to complete his work. He plugged his device into the speakers in his room and turned the volume up.

The music continued. The piano disappeared as the guitar took the show with a few chords. Alone, the guitar took the original melody and then hopped back to the chords. The music repeated the process a few times, but with the piano. The music fell back to the piano and guitar with the original notes.

A new song started. Soul rose from his chair and quickly made a new playlist with a few songs that would help him study. After all, with that one song he did manage to finish a question.

There was a knock on the door. The door open and Maka came in.

"Hey Soul, mind lowering your music?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Maka," Soul told his meister.

Maka made a face. "Why not?"

"If I were to lower my music the progression of my homework completion would go down of forty percent," Soul explained. "Not to mention that my studying could also greatly improve by aid of my music."

Maka blinked. Was it her, or did Soul just sound intelligent? Sure, Soul wasn't an idiot, but the way he explained everything was just too precise for him. It was as if he was a detective trying to prove his theory to the world.

"Well, okay then. I guess you can keep it like that," Maka said and left her partners room.

Maka went back to her own room and closed the door. Through the walls she could still hear Soul's music. Maka sighed and continued with her homework. Once the homework was complete she looked at the clock. Maka smirked. She actually finished her homework faster than usual.

"Maybe that music does help out."

*.*.*.

A/N: Anyone think you know what music Soul was listening to?


	8. Toxic

"It… It's…" Kid swayed back and forth trying to keep consciousness. It was too much of an asymmetrical, unorganized mess to bear. Finally, Kid gave out and fainted.

Black*Star shrugged as Kid fainted. "I don't think it's that bad. I mean, I did clean my room three months ago." Black*Star clapped his hands together. "So, are you guys ready to help the awesome me clean my room!"

The boy turned around to see that all of his friends had vanished. All that was left was a note.

_Dear Black*Star,_

_We did plan on helping you clean your room, but considering we could smell the stench radiating from your room before you opened the door we weren't sure if it was even safe to enter. You may want to consider wearing a suit to protect your body from any of the toxins that may be lurking in there._

_Good luck with clean!_

_Your friends_

Black*Star crumpled up the note and threw at Kid, who was still unconscious. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me Kid."


	9. Knife

"Come on! There has to be at least one knife!" Soul complained.

He continued to rummage through the various drawers of the kitchen in search of a knife. Maka was out late tonight helping Liz with her essay back at school. By the time she got home, there'd be no way she'd cook for anyone. And if there wasn't food, Maka would end up complaining to Soul.

"Dammit, all of the knives have to be cleaned," Soul said. He sighed. There was no way he'd end up doing dishes. If he only cleaned on knife, he'd have to listen to Maka nag him about the rest of the dishes.

Soul crossed his arms. "There has to be something I can use."

He began to tap his fingers on his arm. Soul came to a realization and smiled. He unfolded his arms and partially transformed so his arm was a scythe.

"This should work."


	10. Grades

Kid groaned into his desk. He was very depressed about the grade he had received.

"Come on Kid, it can't be that bad," Liz said. She slid the paper out from under Kid. "Now, let's see what you got." When she spotted the grade, Liz had half a mind to slap Kid upside the head. "Oh come on! You got a perfect score! Why the hell are you complaining? I almost got a D and you don't see me crying. Patty failed her test and she doesn't even care!"

"How could I not care Liz?" Kid accused. "Look at that 100! If it's such a perfect score than why is the number asymmetrical?"

Liz faced-palmed after hearing that comment. Of all the insane things Kid could say, that had to be one of the stupidest. Only he would be upset on getting a perfect score.

Liz's attention was brought away from Kid when she heard another student groan out of despair. She looked behind her to see that Maka was the one who was depressed.

"Come on Maka, what did you get on the test?" Soul asked.

Maka held the paper right in front of Soul's face. The weapon took the paper out of his meister's hand to get a better look at it. "It's not that bad. It's only and 88."

Kid cried out in despair. "Oh why couldn't I have received Maka's wondrous, symmetrical grade?"

"Why couldn't I have gotten a perfect score like Kid?" Maka yelled.

Liz and Soul see the sweat-drop animating on their heads. Meisters could be such strange people.


	11. Rain

"It's beautiful," Kid said.

Liz looked over to her meister. Kid was staring out of the window with a content look on his face. "I'm going to regret asking, but what's so beautiful? It's raining outside. Everything looks so depressing and-"

Liz stopped herself as she remembered who she was talking to. The weapon faced palmed. "The rain's symmetrical, isn't it?"


	12. Fake

Kid was on his last limbs listening to this. How could Liz bare to constantly hear this so called music? All this was a beats created by some machine as to a real drum and vocals that were so auto-tuned you couldn't even called them real. Was that even a keyboard in the background or was it even more automated sounds?

Kid didn't even, nor did he care. He was through with listening to this horrible meanace the music industry had released. What the hell were they thinking? The only thing worse than the music was the fact that people actually listened to it.

Liz was swinging to the false beats from the "music". She raised the volume up. Kid rose from his seat and turned around, however Patty beat him to the music player.

There was a loud crash. Liz looked in horror at the remains of her beloved music and then up at Patty.

Patty shook her head. "No one wants any more of that Liz."


	13. Smack

"Okay so it's four against three, but I'm still not sure how Kid, Liz, and Patty took down Maka's dad, Ms. Marie, and Stein."

"I'm pretty sure my dad dragged them down."

"Well, like father like daughter," Soul mumbled. "Anyway, we know that Liz serves, Kid saves the ball when you think it's out, and then Patty spikes it which ends up making a dent in the ground. After that move, the other team usually surrenders, so we can't let them get to that move."

"That'll never happen! You guys have me on your team and as long as we don't let Maka serve we should be fine!" Black*Star said.

"Normally I'd hit you," Maka told him.

"But we all know it's true," Soul said. "Now, let's play some volley ball!"

Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki spread out on their side of the net as Kid, Liz, and Patty prepare on their side. Kid's team had the first serve. Patty threw the ball up in the air and slammed it to the other side.

The ball hit the ground and bounced back up at an incredible speed. It headed straight back toward another player.

"Maka look out!" Soul yelled.

Sadly, Maka couldn't react in enough time. The volley ball smacked the side of her face and she fell to the ground. Soul and Black*Star helped Maka off of the ground and Tsubaki provided her friend with ice.

"Well, this does qualify as an injury," Tsubaki said. "She can sit out."

Soul smiled. "Good news Maka! You don't need to serve any more!"

*.*.*.

A/N: Something very similar happened to me. The only difference was that a senior at my school kicked the ball and it hit me in the face (she was a soccer player by the way). At least I got to sit out for the rest of class!


	14. Geography

"Black*Star, please tell me you're joking," Soul said.

"What? You expect me to know every state in America? Dude, I'm from Japan! Give me a break!" Black*Star defended.

Soul sighed. "Fine, I'll give you that much. But really, you didn't know Washington was a state? It's not like it was somewhere weird like Colorado."

Black*Star shrugged. "I knew it was the capital."

"I guess that's good enough." Soul took out a scroll from inside his jacket. "Now, I think it's about time we study for that test next period. We have to label all of the European countries. Italy and England are easy to see and then there's Germany, France-"

"Hey Soul, what's a country?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I feel bad for making Black*Star not know what a country is. He's not that stupid =)

However, my 11-year-old sister, who had lived in America her entire life, didn't know Washington was a state or what a country is. She is living proof of a stereotypical stupid American.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
